Bob Lamson (TV Series)
Bob Lamson is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a police officer at Grady Memorial Hospital. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Little is known about Bob's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was an officer with the Atlanta Police Department and had worked closely with Dawn Lerner for several years. He also had at least one child, a son. It is unknown if his child is dead. Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak first started, Bob was one of several officers under Dawn Lerner assigned to evacuate Grady Memorial Hospital. He was originally going to drive the last load of patients to the evacuation zone. Season 5 "Crossed" When Dawn receives reports of gunshots from one of her lookouts, she assigns Bob to investigate, along with Officer Amanda Shepherd. Following the shots, they eventually find Noah, whom they corner and begin taking into custody. Before they can, the two are confronted by survivor Rick Grimes and his group, who have them surrender their weapons and find their wrists. However, another officer, Licari, surprises the group and gives Bob and Shepherd an opportunity to escape. The attempt is short lived, as the car gets stuck in the charred evacuation zone, and all three officers are captured. Bob and the other officers are taken to a warehouse Rick used as a base of operations. He expresses that he wants to resolve the issue of Beth Greene and Carol Peletier without violence, and offers to tell Rick about Dawn in order to smooth the future negotiations. Bob later laments to Sasha Williams about seeing an undead Tyler, an old friend of his, at the evacuation point, and she offers to put him down for the officer. However, as she takes aim at the walker, Bob forcefully runs into her, knocking her unconscious, and flees the building. "Coda" Bob opens the episode fleeing for Grady Memorial Hospital, attempting to cut his bonds in the process. He is interrupted by a pursuing Rick, who tells him through the police car's speakers to stop. Ignoring the warning, he continues to run away before being run down by his own police car. After he gets hit by the car, the impact seemingly breaks his back and cripples him. As he is begging for his life, Rick says to him, "Can't go back, Bob," and that all he had to do was stop. When Bob begins to say that Rick's group will all die, Rick shoots him in the head. Rick then tells his corpse to shut up and leaves as walkers close in. Death ;Killed By *Rick Grimes After tricking and knocking out Sasha, Bob attempts to flee back to the hospital. As he tries to cut his bonds, he is spotted by Rick who takes up his police car and chases him down. Refusing to listen to Rick and stop, he is run over, and possibly crippled, by Rick. Bob begs for his life, but after being denied medical attention, promises that they will die when they attempt to trade with Dawn. Rick abruptly shoots him in the head and then tells his corpse to "Shut up". Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bob has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Noah Bob and Noah appear to have a friendly relationship. After Noah flees the hospital and is later found by Bob and Shepherd, they are required to take him back. Bob makes sure that Noah's wrists are not too uncomfortable when he uses a zip-tie to bind them. Later, Noah reveals to Rick that Bob was one of the "good ones" at the hospital. Rick Grimes Despite Rick capturing Bob in order to go through with a trade for Beth and Carol, Bob & Rick seemed to respect each other due to both of them being cops before the outbreak. However, this respect was broken when Bob knocked Sasha out & escaped, prompting Rick to hit him with a car. Bob calls him crazy, and that he would die, before Rick shoots him in the head. Sasha Williams Sasha decides to help Bob locate and put down his undead friend Tyler, possibly due to Bob having the same name as Sasha's deceased boyfriend Bob Stookey, and her talk with Tyreese Williams about letting him help her heal. However, Bob could have been lying to Sasha about his friend, and ultimately knocks her out in order to escape. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Crossed" *"Coda" Trivia * Lamson's death is very similar to Caesar Martínez's death from the Comic Series. However, while Lamson was shot in the head by Rick, Martínez was choked to death. * Bob is one of six known paraplegics in The Walking Dead universe. **The other five being Davy, Wendell, Caesar Ramón Martínez, Alan, and Kenny (Determinant). Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Police Category:Grady Memorial Hospital Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists